Light In The Darkness
by MoonLightSword
Summary: Chihiro/Kohaku. Chihiro, now fifteen and longing to go back to the Majo no Sekai. But, one simple day a fimiliar dragon comes and now it seems the Majo no Sekai has came to Chihiro. But, only with unwanted visitors...


Hello FF.Net readers. I am here to post a Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi fanfiction. Now, I see that most people here demand Kohaku/Chihiro romance fics. Okay, I like romance and all, but I am not a total fluff fan. This story will have romance but I am more concerned on the true plot, story and characters.

People may wonder; What is the genre of this story?

I will tell you now! 

Action/Adventure/Romance and, yes, a little bit of Comedy. I am hoping to get some smiles or even a quirk of the lips out there.

I hope this story is something a little new in this section and leaves an impression on you.

You can read and review, or you can read and not even leave a trace of your interest on the review page. I hope you review. But I am not forcing anybody to do anything.

But, I would like praise to inspire me to continue this story. The more reviews, the faster the chapters and the more chapter you get. ^-^

I am hoping for 1,000 reviews. I hope all of you can help to achieve this for me. It would certainly make me delighted. But, a good deal of reviews isn't bad in itself. Oh well, having you guys enjoy and read my work is the most wonderful thing anyhow.

Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi does not belong to me but the wonderful and magnificent director Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. *bows*

Now, read and review. Enjoy my first Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi fic! Enjoy the most boring chapter of them all!!

~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

****

Light In The Darkness

Written by; 

MoonLightSword

__

'A promise._ That is what he gave me_. _Nothing more but a promise and memories_._ Memories of his face, his kindness, his love_._ A promise to meet once again_. _But will he keep that promise? Or will he forget the fond memories I have scarred his thoughts with that hold me in them? A promise_._'_

"Chihiro....._"_ _the boy held his hand out towards her, his green emotionless eyes suddenly seemed to spark up as he held his hand out, seeming to wait for a hand to graze his._

"I promise you, Chihiro._" the boy said calmly, "I promise_._"_

"Mm-ergh!" came a tired groan as the brown hair figure arose from her bed sheets. The repeating beeping noise form her alarm clock had finally awoken her from her slumber, and her dream. The same dream she kept having for almost a year now. But, the more she dreams it, the more and more closer the boy's hand gets closer to her in her dream. Though it seems as if she can never reach him.

Chihiro Ogino, now at age fifteen hasn't changed a bit. Still as willful as she has always been. Yet never forgot the Majo no Sekai, the world of spirits, gods, and witches. Never forgot her new-found friends that she had made there. Never forgot...

Kohaku.

Chihiro swung her arm around to hit the button on the alarm clock, immediately turning it off from it's constant beeping. She flung herself back onto the soft mattress and wrapped herself in the covers, closing her eyes and snuggling her face to the large pillow. A smile crawled across her face,

"Kohaku....." she breathed out, trying to get back to her slumber.

"Chihiro!" her mother, Yuuko Ogino hollered to her from downstairs. "Hurry up and get dressed, sweetie! We are having pancakes and eggs!"

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open by her mother's voice. She moaned from her interruption of trying to go back to sleep to continue her dream, but, nonetheless, she had to get up.

"Chihiro?!" her mother called up once more, making sure he daughter had heard her the first time.

Chihiro brought herself up to sit on her bed. Her hair was down and pretty mangles around from rolling around her covers. Her eyes looked drowsy and she escaped a large yawn from her mouth. "I'm up!" she yelled loud enough so her mother could her. After noticing her mother had not yelled a reply for about a minute, she must have heard her and went back in the kitchen.

Chihiro got up from her bed and walked to her mirror hanging on her bedroom wall, she blinked at her reflection in the mirror. "I look like a mess." she blurted and took her hand brush to stroke her ratted hair, straightening it up to it's percent.

She walked to her closet, picking out some clothes to wear for the day. She than noticed a smaller sized wear on the floor o her closet folded up. She took her hands and picked up the cloth. She unfolded the first one to see the white shirt with green stripes in her hands. She looked down to see the pink pants and the little yellow shoes.

The clothes she had worn when she had first arrived to the Majo no Sekai. She had kept them ever since she returned to remember and keep something at least to memorize herself of her adventure at the Majo no Sekai. She brought the shirt up to her body to see how small it was to her figure now. It seems as if it would rip if she even tried to put it on. She giggled at the though of her wearing it now. She picked up the pink pants, and got more giggles of the thought of her wearing that now. 

She brought the clothes to her face and hugged them. She could still smell the scent of the Majo no Sekai, the boiler room, the Aburaya, all her friends; Rin, Kaonashi, Kamaji, Yubaaba, Zeniiba, and Bou. And she could easily recognize the smell of Kohaku. Just the very essence of the scents of her clothes seemed to send her straight back to the Majo no Sekai, back to the Aburaya, back to all her friends. And back to Kohaku. It almost seemed like days since she had been there, but it was really years. God, does it reflect memories.

"Hurry up, Chihiro!" her mother yelled once more from downstairs, stopping the train of thought going on in Chihiro's head.

Chihiro ran quickly took off her sleeping-wear and grabbed a good shirt and pants from the hangers in her closet and swiftly put them on her body. After taking out all the wrinkles on her shirt with her hands briefly, she rushed down the stairs, jumping over the last four steps to hit the ground and run into the kitchen.

"You sound like a elephant running around, Chihiro." Her father, Akio. He had already ate his breakfast and was now reading the morning newspaper. He looked over the side of the paper to grin at Chihiro, waiting for her remark. "Please be more quiet."

"I am quiet." Chihiro said broadly, putting her head up high before taking a seat and placing a plate down in front of her.

Akio smiled, "Not from where I'm standing." he chuckled and than blinked at her furiously. "Chihiro, do you really need that much syrup?"

"Yes." she teased as she poured the maple syrup on her stack of pancakes. "I like syrup. It goes with pancakes like peanut butter and jelly!" she gave a big bright smile.

Her father shook his head with a smile, "I swear, Chihiro. You are fifteen yet at times you still act like you are three years old."

"I am never getting rid of the kid in me!" she chirped and stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth with the fork utensil.

Akio sighed, "I lost my kid-ness in me a _looong_ time ago."

"All right, everyone." Yuuko popped in between the conversation. "Don't you both have to go somewhere today?"

Chihiro swung her head back in grief. "I hate school." she complained, knowing what her mother was implying.

"I hate work." Her father Akio swung his back, too, mocking his daughter playfully.

Yuuko sighed dramatically, "Well, am I the only one that has nothing to complain about around here or something?"

"Housework." Akio pointed to the mop and bucket that lonely stood at the doorway of the kitchen.

Yuuko smiled at her husband, "I like to clean, thank you. Taking care of the house is nice."

"So she says now..." Akio whispered to Chihiro, making her giggle slightly.

Yuuko put on her blue apron and shooed them with her hands, "All right, the both of you. You both need to go to _work_." she emphasized because Chihiro had to go to school, which seemed like work anyhow.

"Aww, mom." Chihiro flashed her big puppy dog eyes. "Can I just stay home and help you around the house??"

Yuuko shook her head. "No Chihiro. You need to go to school. You can't miss too many days or you will fall behind in your grades, dear."

"What about me, honey?" Akio grinned. "Can't I stay home and help? I don't have grades."

Yuuko grabbed a rag and towel. "No. You go for money; which we need. And even if you stay home, you won't help. You will lay on the couch and eat ice cream all day long right out of the package." she taunted her husband with a smile.

Chihiro giggled. After all, she had seen her father sneak a few scoops of ice cream when he was told not to and know he knew that he was found out. Chihiro's eyes scanned to the kitchen clock. "Oh no!" she shrieked. "It's already eight-twenty!" she jumped out of her seat and rushed to the door, grabbing her coat and book bag on the way. She stuffed her feet into her brown shoes and headed out the door, "Bye mom and dad, love ya!" she said as she ran out the door.

Yuuko and Akio blinked at the still open door before returning to their process, Yuuko washing the dishes and Akio reading the paper.

"That girl..." Akio mumbled from the corner of his mouth.

"Going to be late.. late... late..." Chihiro growled through her teeth as she dashed down the sidewalk, almost falling along the way over a simple rock or crack.

"Hey, watch it kid!" some eighteen year olds shouted at her as she dashed by them, almost knocking them.

Chihiro turned her head back, "Sorry!" she yelled suddenly, noticing what she had done with a sweatdrop running down her cheek. Running at full-speed, but to busy looking behind her at the older boys to apologize she didn't even see what was coming...

"Om-ff!" she grunted as she ran into the back of a person in front of her while she was looking back, knocking her back with pressure.

The tall man turns and eyes widen as he has seen what his has done, "Oh! Little lady!"

Chihiro had fallen down and beside the sidewalk was a railing, her body fell upon the railing seeming to keep her balance. Chihiro's expression was filled with shock and fear. She sighed as she had noticed the railing, but with one leg up she had fallen right over the railing...

"Oh no! Little lady!!" the man shouted, putting out his hand to catch her.

Chihiro screamed as she fell down and hit the grass on the steep downward hill. The hit had knocked her out and everything went black and nothing could be heard, but, she had heard the smack of her head hitting the ground and couldn't remember anything else.

Everything...

black.

**__**

And so... the story begins...

CHAPTER 1: Morning...

"Chihiro....._"_ _the boy held his hand out towards her, his green emotionless eyes suddenly seemed to spark up as he held his hand out, seeming to wait for a hand to graze his_.

__

"I promise you, Chihiro._" the boy said calmly, "I promise_._"_

Chihiro blinked with disbelief, "Kohaku?..._" she said in amazement. It was actually him! It was Kohaku!_

"Chihiro..._" he said, giving her a sweet smile that was so rare_._ "Take my hand, Chihiro_. _Let us finally be together once and for all_._ Forever_...._"_

"K-Kohaku..._" Chihiro said, a large smile growing on her face while tears of joy built in her eyes_. _She reached out her hand to get his, "I've missed you so much!!" the tears ran down her cheeks as she brought her hand to his_.

__

But right before their hands to clasp each others a large shaking had struck, as forceful as an earthquake._ Kohaku's eyes turned as emotionless and determined as they had always been as he turned his head to the right, as if he was sensing something_._ "It's coming_..._" he whispered but with a spite of anger and determination_.

__

"It?" Chihiro asked, taking aback from the shaking. _"Who Kohaku? Who?" she asked once more_.

__

Kohaku's eyes turned to her, but the whole area around them had already turned into a dark that surrounded them both.

_"It's coming_._" he repeated once more_.

__

"Who!?" Chihiro yelled once more, closing her eyes as she yelled so yell._ She almost felt like she wanted that word to go right through Kohaku's ear and out the other so he could actually answer with a correct answer that she wanted_. _But, after she did not get an answer, she looked up_. _"Kohaku??" she asked and opened her eyes to see Kohaku turning see-through_.

"Kohaku!!" she yelped, "What's happening to you!?!

Kohaku didn't take his gaze off of Chihiro, he just stood there smiling and gazing at her with a comforting gaze. _"Chihiro_..._" he breathed once more, and put out his hand for her to grab_.

__

Chihiro reached out to get his hand, but soon enough, Kohaku had vanished in thin air,

"I promise you, Chihiro. _I promise_..._"_

Chihiro scanned around with her lip quivering, she was scared beyond belief. _Where did Kohaku go!? Who was he talking about? Where is she? She was all alone and the feeling was shaking her, she was shaking in fear_. _Everywhere and everything was dark and black, black aura, black feeling, _

everything....

__

black.

"Mmmm..." Chihiro opened her eyes slowly to see the grass. "Where am I?.." she mumbled and looked over to see her book bag all the way over a couple of inches away from her on the ground. She grunted, "Oh yeah. I fell from the sidewalk." she rubbed her forehead. "I hope there isn't a bruise.." she whined. "I can't believe I am steal having that dream..." she sat up and grabbed her book bag, "Except It just keeps getting farther into the dream. The exact same one." she sighed. "It's so weird. Maybe I need therapy." she teased herself and put her books back in the bag. "I am probably late," she changed the subject quickly, scaring herself just by talking about it. Anything to get it off her mind,

"I am going to have millions of detentions." she got to her feet and before she took one step she noticed a small figure standing right next to her. Just the very presence of the figure gave a shiver down and up Chihiro's spine. Her hair stuck on end and her eyes turned warily over to it.

A statue.

A small almost oval shaped statue with a big grimace smile on it's face.

The same stature she had encountered when she first came to this place, it smiled up at her, staring at her.

"A-ACK!" Chihiro gasped as she stared at the stature staring back at her. "How in the world did that get there!?" the statue seemed 

to appear out of no where. She was just on the grass on the bottom of the steep hill it was never there before! Chihiro shivered and remembered the man calling to her and reaching out to grab her hand so she would fall. She could yell back at him to help! 

"M-M-Mister!?" she called out for him, trying to avoid the statue's gaze. "Mister?" she called again and looked up the hill to see no one there. Not even a paper boy riding his bike, or cars going by at all. Strange... people are most active at this time of the day, yet no one was out.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Chihiro gulped in fear and her gaze returned to the statue, it seemed almost as if it had turned it's head to look her right in the eye. "Y-You did this didn't you!?" Chihiro stuttered, pointing her index finger at the small statue. "You made everyone disappear didn't you!?" tears started to build up in her eyes, "What do you want from me?!" she screamed, but all she got back was the giant smile from the statue. "Stupid thing!" she yelled as she took her foot and started kicking it, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!" she gave it one last kick turning it a little, and hurting her foot while doing so. But Chihiro looked where the statue's face was pointing now. The little woods...

"Hey, I remember that place.." she whispered to herself. Remembering the first time she and her parents came to move to this town. And before she knew it, she found herself walking... walking towards the little woods. And not on free will. It was if she walking there because **she** wanted to. Not because some force wanted her to. Her heart almost seemed to lead her there.

But she didn't seem to notice that she was heading towards the forest. She just looked ahead in amazement.

She was walking, walking along to the woods and than on the little road and than straight to the tunnel that she had remembered really well. She stopped at the entrance and looked down beside her to see the little statue looking into the tunnel. She looked into the tunnel as well,

"The Majo no Sekai..." she whispered as she put her clutched hands to her chest. Memories started flooding her head and a warmth feeling came over her. She took one step cautiously into the tunnel, forgetting almost everything that was on her mind. School. Detention. Home. All she could think about was the Majo no Sekai and all that was there. Just to see everything and everyone again. To talk and to see all their smiles and be greeted with such friends that she was blessed with that day.

"I'm going home..." escaped from her mouth. But, she stopped in her movement and back away a bit. Why did she just say that? She put a hand to her forehead. Why did she just call the Majo no Sekai her **_home_**? She knew her home. It was with her parents in a house on a simple street-....

No. She was right, she realized. What she said was true. The Majo no Sekai really was her home. As the saying goes, 'Home Is Where The Heart Is'. And, Chihiro knew more than anything that her heart laid in the Majo no Sekai. And she wouldn't want it any other way either. Friends and loved ones made a home. And that for a fact is what is in the Majo no Sekai. The little town, the little house, the simple street couldn't compare to her true home. The little friends in her town couldn't compare to the friends she bestowed beyond this tunnel, none of the boys at her town could **never** compare to Kohaku.

.....

Wait a minute!? What was she thinking!? _None of the boys could **never** compare to Kohaku_? What in hell's gates was she actually implying?! She blushed at her own embarrassment. But, what did that matter? This was no time to be thinking over silly things like that. It was time to go home. Go to the Majo no Sekai. See everyone there and at the Aburaya. 

She smiled as she took another step. It felt as if each step gave her a new start in life, a happier life, gave her spirits a jump inside of her. 

'_Oh, gods, I am going to cry_!' she cursed herself as the tears started to build up. But why shouldn't she cry of joy? 

She was going home... finally once more,

she was going back.

"**HEY**!" came a broad voice. "Miss!"

"BWAAA!!" Chihiro jumped from fright so high that she thought she could of made it to the moon and back! She caught herself and implanted her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. Her breathing was out of order in it's fast pace. She turned her head to see who called out to her. Up the little road was a car. It was parked and a man was standing outside of the car and looking at her. This man was the town officer. 

"I didn't mean to scary you, little girl." he chuckled. 

Little girl? She hated that! She was fifteen! Sure, maybe she acted three and still had her face from a couple years back, but, couldn't he tell?!

Chihiro blinked. Did he want her to answer him?

"What are you doing down there, miss?" he asked. "This parts are closed. Don't you know that amusement park is broken down?"

Chihiro stared at him as if he was some kind of alien from a far-away planet, not answering him once. "Broken...down amusement park?.." she whispered quietly for him not to hear. Did everything think that? I guess there **are** people as foolish as her parents on this world.

"That's right." the officer told her. He must have good hearing. He shut the car door and walked down to her, his face strong and stern, but he seemed to have an air to him that was so friendly. He smiled down at her. "Where are your parents?"

"...at home." she said silently.

The officer lowered his sunglasses with his index finger to look at her. "You can speak up, you know."

"At home." Chihiro replied, raising her voice for him to hear clearly.

The officer grinned, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Umm..." Chihiro didn't reply to that question. But instead she told him, "I fell from the sidewalk and became unconscious and when I woke up, I was on the bottom of the steep and before I knew it, I was here. You showed up when I was about to go to the Ma-" she stopped herself there. She shouldn't tell him! Even if she did, would he believe her? No. He would laugh and probably think that bump on the head from her fall made her delusional. "About to go and check out what was behind this tunnel." she covered.

"Well, nothing much. It is closed anyway." he patted her head. "I won't tell anyone that you are skipping school, since you did get hurt. What's your name?"

"Ogino. Ogino Chihiro." she said, bowing at him. Her bowed a bit at her too.

"Well, Chihiro." he said. "I am Officer Makato." he introduced himself. "Listen, how about I give you a ride to school, huh?" he offered with a smile. "I won't charge. My treat." he teased, making himself sound like a man trying to give free drinks to an attractive woman at a bar.

Chihiro blinked at him and than she looked into the tunnel. She was about to go back... and she just than felt as if she wanted to just take off running into the tunnel, away from the officer and into her magical world she once has been in. Her face turned to his. And she nodded.

"Okay then." he said, "Let's go." he instructed and started walking up the trail to his police car.

Chihiro followed him, her head turned to the side so she could still look at the tunnel that lead to where she belonged. At that moment, her heart sank and she was sure that her heart had broken in three ways of sorrow. Will she ever see the Majo no Sekai again? The Aburaya? Her friends? Her Kohaku?

She blushed.

"Get in." officer Makato told her as he got into the driver's seat and putting his hand on the keys that were already in the ignition. 

Chihiro sighed heavily before opening the car door and taking a seat. Officer Makato turned the keys and started the car up, moving the stick shift and drover the car out of the path and out onto the road.

"_C-C-Chirioooo_..." came a voice. A figure was standing on a large branch of a tall tree. It must have watched the whole scence with Chihiro coming to the tunnel and than until she left with Officer Makato. It's voice was deep and seemed fowl in ways, the looks of the character can't be determined, as the figure stood out of sight in the leaves. It watched the police car go. And than let out a cackling laugh, it's voice bubbling as it laughed.

There was no talk as Officer Makato was driving. He watched the road and took glances at Chihiro ever ten seconds. Chihiro on the other hand, looked as gloomy as she did when she was arriving to move to this town with her parents for the first time. Resting her cheek in her palm, she looked out the window helplessly. Wishing Officer Makato would turn around and drop her off at the tunnel. She sighed once more...

"You've been sighing over there for the past five minutes." Makato joked. "What's on your mind?" Chihiro didn't answer. It was almost as if she didn't even hear him at all. "Yup." he said, changing the subject. "That amusement park has been broken down for awhile now. People have been reporting that people go down there and never come back." he laughed. "But that's silly. I mean, with all the crazy stories people come up with these days it is kind of hard to believe, you know? We haven't noticed anything strange about it. But, as demanded we closed the tunnel up so no one will go to the amusement park." he said. "Sure, I have had freaky vibes about it before. Feeling something mysterious about it once and again, but I never really thought of it any more or any less that a broken down amusement park."

Needless to say, that caught Chihiro's attention. Her eyes wide in interest of what he was talking about. Her mouth hanging open. Other people? More people have gone there? Never came back!? Does that mean they never found out their true names again? Not everybody could have accomplished what she did! Those poor people... She hoped Kohaku is helping them as he helped her.

But what if he doesn't? Does that mean he only cared for her? Kamaji queried that Kohaku was her boyfriend...

Wait! What if other girls her age had gone there?! What if Kohaku had taken interest in them as much as he did her? What if they did things?! Ooooh, would she have to smack him a good one if he had been fooling around with some 'Delicious Babe'!!

Chihiro shook her head. Was she jealous? So what if Kohaku had found a girl that was much better than she was? He would probably be a lot happier. She was probably so much prettier, too. That's what he probably wants!

Stupid Kohaku! Stupid Kohaku! 

"Stupid Kohaku!!!" she screamed from her frustration. Than she realized what she had just done and flustered in a fury.

Makato looked at her a little weirdly. "Stupid Kohaku? Chihiro, who is Kohaku?"

"Uhh.. uhh.. nobody." she said shyly. '_Stupid Kohaku?_' she thought, '_Stupid Chihiro!!_' 

Just at that moment she thought she had seen something outside her window. Something of a silver color. She gasped as her breath was caught in her throat. What had she just think she saw? Once again, behind the small houses and building she knew she saw _something_. She couldn't see it clearly because it was behind the line of houses. Her eyes wide and her heart beating fast, she wish that the figure would go above the houses, but it acted as if it didn't want to be seen. But, soon enough, there was an opening with no houses in sight....

It flew gracefully and in an incredible speed! It was long with silver scales over it's body. A green mane down it's back and strong sturdy horns on it's head. It's large bird clawed feet were clenched into a fist, to give it more accuracy and not to hit anything with them. It's green eyes focused on ahead of itself. It's two long whip like whiskers waved as it flew. The beautiful Eastern Dragon known as,

"Kohaku!!!!" Chihiro cried out with glee as a amazingly large smile plastered her face. No one could describe how she felt. But one word to describe her emotion; Happy. She was filled with happiness as she hollered out to her long-lost friend. But, the car door window was up.

Makato looked at her once more, "Who is this Kohaku character you keep screaming out?"

"Stop the car!!!" Chihiro demanded, her eyes and expression almost made her look like Lucifer from Hell as she looked at Makato. She was determined to see him! She looked out the window to see Kohaku fly behind a large line of trees, to stay out of sight for awhile.

"Stop the car?" Makato asked. "But Miss Chihiro, we aren't even at your school yet." he pointed out.

Chihiro shook her head, "I'll wall the rest of the way there! Just stop the car!"

"I can't do that, Miss Chihiro." he told.

Chihiro grunted in annoyance. She than though slyly, "You're right... I must be a little weird from that bump on the head. Would you mind rolling down the window so I can get some fresh air? It will probably knock me back to my senses."

"All right..." Makato said and rolled down her car window.

Chihiro grinned. Perfect. She stuck looked out the window to look for her dragon friend. She couldn't see him anywhere, so, she would have to stick to her plan. With a big inhale, she screamed out,

"Kohaku!!!!!!" 

Makato grabbed her arm, "Miss Chihiro!" he said sitting her back down, almost crashing in the process. "Get yourself together! Stop this nonsense! You are going to get us killed!" he rolled up her car window quickly.  


"But Kohaku..." she looked towards the window.

Makato looked at her, "Who is this Kohaku? Is he a friend? Is he someone who has hurt you? A boyfriend?"

"He's a..." she looked out the window hoping to see her large dragon flying side-by-side the car wanting her to open the door as the car was in motion to jump on him so they could fly away. But, all she saw was a yellow Taxi Cab drive by.

"Never mind..." Chihiro looked down in disappointment. "He's nobody..."

Maybe he wasn't really there. Maybe she really was delusional. Like Kohaku would really come to visit as he said he would, probably told her that so make her feel happy. She would probably never see him again. Never seen anyone from the Majo no Sekai again.

Maybe it was all just a fantasy...

"Kohaku..." Chihiro breathed. A tear fell down onto her hand. He hated her. He never wanted to see her again. This was all worthless....

A large thundering roaring sound boomed throughout the town, almost knocking the police car on it's side. 

"What the hell!?" Makato yelled. "What was that!?"

Chihiro's eyes lit up and her head turned to it's source. Could it really be?! Was it really...

"Kohaku?"

~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Weee!! I love cliffhangers! How about you guys? If any of you survived this boring chapter. Don't worry, it is going to get better.

But, is it really Kohaku? Or is it a boat? Maybe Godzilla!? Who knows. *shrugs* Who is the mysterious figure that was on the tree branch? What will happen in this story? Will I even continue this story at all? 

Review and you will find out.


End file.
